swgfandomcom-20200215-history
O-Ops (PA)
Details Name: Onyx Operations Server: Lowca Faction: Mixed Location: Aproximately 900M north of Narmle, Rori History The Onyx Operations Group was created as a direct response to combat the increasing presence of Black Sun, Hidden Daggers, Evil Tyrant, and other mercenary forces within space sectors of the galaxy. These mercenary forces began preying on shipping and transport vessels, wreaking havoc on the shipping industry and costing billions in damage, lost goods, and lives. Initial attempts to quell these attacks were lead separately by Corellia’s CorSec and Naboo’s Royal Security Forces, but both law enforcement groups lacked the mandate to advance any victories beyond their own sectors. More remote sectors began to fall further into lawlessness, to the degree that the Imperial Navy was beginning to take notice. The coming involvement of the Imperial Forces alarmed various crime lords and smugglers, which relied on a certain amount of anarchy to succeed in their business endeavors. Understanding that the increased presence of the Imperial Fleet would mean reduced revenues and illicit goods, these business beings, through the leader of the Smuggler's Alliance, approached the leadership of CorSec and the RSF to form a joint covert organization to reduce the mercenary sorties and eliminate the need for the Imperial Fleet to intervene. Thus the Onyx Operations Group was born and exists today to eliminate rogue military forces throughout the galaxy. Onyx Operations Operatives are a covert bunch, and as such there is no specific uniform outside of the cockpit. However, upon occasion, it has been noted that a small group of beings will converge on a Starport clad in black insignia-less fighter flight suits and launch into space simultaneously in their black painted fighter craft. Most of these sightings are out of Dearic starport which leads investigators to believe that their base of operations is somewhere on the planet Talus. The group is funded by CorSec and the RSF through the Hutt clans, which in turn provides the fighters and other equipment the group needs to carry out its operations. It has been noted that some black sun craft are used in combat sorties but that use is rare. Each O-Ops pilot is given a certain amount of money per vessel shot down; this money is transferred electronically to the pilots credit chip upon camera verification of a positive kill. This has the benefit of making the money transfer nearly impossible to trace. Also in exchange for their service to the organization, salvage rights are granted to the pilots at the scene. Values O-Ops cannot be categorized as many other guilds are. Its members practice both PvE and PvP, focus on combat as well as crafting. The main purpose of the guild has always been to game casually in a drama-free environment. Members Shrendyc Ildramad - Guild Leader Lilac Moon - Assistant Guild Leader Hyacinth Moon - Granfrin Ildramad - Niany Yatis - On Leave until further notice Jhett - Jholt - Guild Beastmaster Ibarie - Guild Outfitter OEJinc - Aeneweve - Marijkea - Admission Currently admission to this organization is by invitation only through a member. Anyone invited to join this guild will have to go through sponsorship, involving an interview with the guild leadership and participation in guild outings for a period of time, usually two weeks. After that time has passed, members will be asked to vote, and if a simple majority is reached, the sponsored is elevated to full member status. While seemingly elitist, this process is really in place to judge compatibility with the membership; as was stated above, the guild wishes to be drama-free and this process is to protect the guild as well as the newly invited. Category:Guilds